Traveling Tails: A Trip to Egypt
by Captain Yoshikano
Summary: Lt.Groves has a weird dream about Commodore Norrington talkig to a Llama. Then later on some weird stuff started happening and a trip to Egypt is soon to come into play. Please R


**_Dislcaimer:_** I don't own anything at all of Pirates of the Caribbean, except for Captain Yoshikano that is.

**_Note From Author:_** I'm still working on this story and it is very random and weird, so enjoy everyone Smiles Off

**_Note From Author Part2:_** There was an original version of this story that I had, but it was lost after my computer went on the fritz. So right now I'm retyping it, but try to make it more random/funnier/and very adventurous!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_  
Chapter1: The Llama Dream_**

One day in Port Royal which is in the location of Jamaica or in Jamaica perhaps, Lt.Groves was taking a nap and Lt.Gillette was trying to get some sleep as well, because earlier he hear too many cannons go off at once. Lt.Groves was having a weird dream about Commodore Norrington who was talking to a Llama and no I'm not talking about the religious type either. Then Lt.Groves woke up and he ran to Lt.Gillette and woke him up saying,

** "What does it mean to dream about the Commodore talking to a Llama?"  
"A Llama? Commodore Norrington talking to a..."**

Lt.Gillette fell back to sleep and then Lt.Groves ran to Murtogg and Mullroy who were busy doing their job, meaning that they were guarding the place.

**"You two. What does it mean to dream about the Commodore talking to a Llama?"**

The two looked at each other with confused looks and then they looked at Lt.Groves and said to him (Murtogg & Mullroy switch around while talking),

** "What it means is that..."  
**** "You wish that the Commodore was that soft, Y'know..."  
**** "Had any feelings like..."  
**** "Any human would..."**

Lt.Groves seemed abit confused now and then he said to them,

** "Uh yeah, whatever..."**

Then he left the two and he ran to the Governor's Mansion. He went inside and he had found Captain Yoshikano playing pool with Governor Swann.

** "Uh Yoshikano, what does it mean to dream about Commodore Norrington talking to a Llama?"  
**** "Religious or Animal?"  
**** "It's animal..."  
**** "Well, that does seem abit crazy come to think of it, but I'm sure that it was just a dream that has no meaning what so ever."  
**** "Captain, you might be wrong..."**

Captain Yoshikano had looked at Governor Swann and she asked him,

** "Wait, me being wrong which hasn't happened yet, how are you so sure upon it?"  
**** "See, some dream sequences add on and some predict and some are just for humor. What he dreamt about could be an event that actually might take place in the near future, but it could also mean that it would really funny and weird to see Norrington do that sort of thing"**

He started laughing and then he had stopped. Lt.Groves agreed and then he left the mansion. He was talking to himself and he said,

** "I know that something weird is going to happen and it has the Commodore involved with him talking to a Llama. Hmm, I wonder if..."**

Before he could finish, a messenger horse had come and he ran into the mansion. Captain Yoshikano ran outside and she said to Lt.Groves,

** "We're under attack."  
**** "By whom I must ask?"  
**** "... Jack Rackham..."**

_What do you think is going to happen? Will they be able to defeat Jack Rackham and his crew and ship? Why is he even attacking this place when he should be up in the Grand Bahamas over by New Providence? And will there actually be a ship battle? Find out next time on... Traveling Tails: A Trip to Egypt_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wow, now wasn't that neat Yoshikano?  
That certainly was Groves!  
I think that it was pretty random, which was good also. What do you think Norrington?  
Oh come now Gillette... Why would I want to be talking to a Llama? Still, it was pretty good although the original was still funnier though, I have to admit that...**


End file.
